DJ's Growing Up
by Sn1963
Summary: This is my imagined story of DJ and how shr grows into a young woman


DJ Tanner

Twelve Years Old

Donna Jo Tanner was only nine-years-old when her Mom Pam died in a car accident. Her little sister Stephanie Judith was with Mommy when it happened. Donna Jo, or DJ also had a baby sister named Michelle Elizabeth eight months old. When she turned ten in June, and Stephanie turned five in July, Uncle Jesse and Daddy's best friend Joey Gladstone came to live with them and help take care of the girls.

Life was a little bit better, Stephanie still had nightmares of her experience, but not as many and Michelle stopped crying for Mommy. DJ also had nightmares but all she had to do is call for daddy, Danny would come running. Danny Tanner was a very handsome man, thirty-years-old with dark brown hair and dark brown eyes. He was a sports commentator at a television station in San Francisco.

One day, when Michelle was eighteen-months old, Stephanie was about to turn six in a few months and DJ was about to turn eleven. Danny got a new position in the news station. He was going to begin a brand new television program called Wake Up San Francisco. The co host was going to be a young woman from Nebraska named Rebecca Donaldson. Uncle Jesse had just changed his last name to his Grandpa _Papoulis_ last name Kasapoulis. He was proud of his Greek heritage.

Jesse Kasapoulis was a very handsome man, he was twenty-six years old with black hair and brown eyes, he used to have a mullet until Stephanie was playing beauty shop with him one afternoon and cut off some of his long hair, at first Jesse had to get the rest cut short, was angry, but he looked at Stephanie's tear filled eyes and her heart felt apology and forgave her. He admitted to her

" I think my hair looks just fine shorter Stephanie."

Danny's first day at Wake Up San Francisco was memorable because Jesse brought Michelle to the set to see her Daddy work. He took one look at the pretty twenty-three year old Rebecca with her short brown hair and her dark brown eyes he could only say two words.

"Have Mercy!"

After the show as over, Jesse talked to Rebecca, who preferred to be called Becky for an hour, he then took her to lunch and then later on kissed her. The girls adored her DJ and Stephanie immediately began thinking of her as Aunt Becky. A few months later, her sister and her two-year-old nephew Howard, or Howie came to see Becky. She brought him over to the Tanner house to stay with Joey as the Jesse, Becky and Howies mom went sight seeing.

Little Michelle took one look at Rowie and fell in love. He was a cute little fellow with blond hair and blue eyes. He also liked Michelle, the two of them played with Michelle's toys and then they fell asleep in Michelle's crib. Later on Julie, Howie's mom came to pick him up. Michelle woke up and seen that the little boy was gone. She put her hands out and said mournfully

"Howie! No Go!"

For two whole days, Michelle couldn't sleep, couldn't eat, she just stood at the door and looked for little Howie. Uncle Jesse took Michelle in his room and talked to her and asked her if he could sing a special song that he had written for her.

"Yeah"

Uncle Jesse sang a sweet song to her and played his guitar.

Michelle's _at home, the cats are purring_

_She doesn't know what purring is, _

_She's safe and warm, and she's not sorry, _

_She doesn't know what sorry is._

_And Michelle's smiling_

_And Michelle's smiling_

_And Michelle's smiling_

_The news is on, and Michelle's laughing,_

_Can't make sense of what the picture shows,_

_She knows no fears, she keeps on laughing,_

_If we could only know what Michelle knows_

_And Michelle's smiling, _

_And Michelle's smiling,_

_And Michelle's smiling._

Uncle Jesse looked into Michelle's sweet face and said

"Is that better little Munchkin?"

Michelle smiled for the first time in two days and replied

"Yeah!"

Later on after Michelle had a good nap and ate some dinner, she watched a tape of little Howie that Julie had taken at the airport. It was Howie smiling, and blowing kisses and waving at Michelle. As Howie asked question's, Michelle replied to them. Her first crush at the age of two. Finally, DJ turned twelve and Stephanie turned seven a month later. About two months after DJ's twelfth . She had heard about the changes in girls bodies and was sort of confused, she was wondering what Time Of Month really meant. The girls had watched a movie in school in the fifth grade about it, but she didn't really understand, and didn't have a female in her home to explain anything, and the other girls only giggled and whispered among themselves. This confused her even more.

One afternoon after lunch, DJ went to the restroom with some other girls and sat down on the toilet, she was finishing up and was wiping when she saw something strange, in her underpants was a reddish-brown stain and there was blood in the toilet, DJ screamed. Her best friend Kimmy Gibbler, who was her next-door neighbor and in her room then knocked at her stall.

:Hey DJ" What's the matter?"

"I'm scared Kimmy! I'm bleeding!"

Kimmy told her

"Congratulations DJ! You got your first visit from Aunt Flow! You're a woman now."

Kimmy got her a pad from the machine on the wall and DJ peeled the wings and the bottom off and put the pad into her underpants. Later on as she arrived home, she went into her room and lay on the bed and cried, Stephanie came in and asked her

"What's wrong DJ?"

"Oh Stephanie. I want Mommy!"

DJ sobbed hard and all Stephanie could do is cry also and brush her sisters hair with her hand and pat her back. Stephanie called Danny at work, he and Becky immediately came home. DJ had went into the bathroom and locked the door.

"DJ honey! Let me in! this is scaring me."

"NO!"

Becky knocked at the door and asked her,

"DJ? Did this happen at school? I know you're twelve now sweetheart, just let me in and I'll see what's the matter."

DJ let Becky into the bathroom, she told her about her frightening experience and Becky's eyes filled with tears

"I know what you're going through, I started mine at school too, but then, we had no pad machine and I had to get mine in the girl's guidance counselor's office, do you want me to get you some pads at the grocery store?"

"Could you please Aunt Becky?"

"I sure can DJ, plus I'll get you some medicine for cramps for later on."

A while later, Becky returned from the store with the pads and some Pamprin, and she also had went to the book store and purchased a book for DJ, it was entitled 

"You're Growing Up! What's Happening To My Body, The Book For Girls Ages Ten Through Fourteen"

Aunt Becky told DJ all the basics and then she read the book that explained the rest. DJ was a very lucky girl, she had her Aunt Becky to tell her the facts of growing up and the book as a guide to all her questions, from pimples to boyfriends and crushes.

As the year went on, Becky and Uncle Jesse were engaged and then a year later got married. Little Howie came to the wedding as her ring bearer. Michelle remembered her first boyfriend and kissed him on the cheek. Howie also remembered Michelle but he just screeched

"EEEWWW! A girl kissed me!"


End file.
